Los Santos
Los Santos is a fictional city located in San Andreas, and it is the first city encountered in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Los Santos is the biggest city of the State of San Andreas. Los Santos is based on Los Angeles, California. Los Santos translates to 'The Saints', a play on Los Angeles, meaning 'The Angels'. This also applies to the two cities' nicknames - "The City of Saints" and "City of Angels". Like Los Angeles, Los Santos is a huge, sprawling co-mingling of cultures and perspectives, full of two-bit hoodlums and small-time actors. The population of over 3 million people is divided into 32 districts, which are home to movie and television studios, multi-million dollar estates, crack-ridden ghettos, and a busy international airport. Numerous roads and a central rail line connect Los Santos to San Fierro and Las Venturas. The most infamous street in the city is Grove Street, located in Ganton, southeast of downtown Los Santos, and just minutes south of East Los Santos, which contains a predominantly Hispanic population. Grove Street is home to the Grove Street Families gang, a once powerful gang whose influence faded due to highly successful drug trafficking by the rival Ballas gang. Los Santos' police are corrupt and the politicians avoid the streets like the plague. There is a motocross track, several basketball courts, and an observatory (modeled after the Griffith Observatory) to satisfy stargazers. Occasionally, independent drug dealers are seen carrying huge wads of cash from recent transactions. Graffiti is commonplace and gambling venues like the racetrack are frequented by many of the city's denizens. The suburbs nestled in the north hills (modeled after the Hollywood Hills) are home to wealthy businessmen, movie stars, and Madd Dogg, the killer rap artist, alike. The occasional shack or trailer park can also be spotted within this highly affluent district, testaments to the period prior to the gentrification of northern Los Santos. Districts Western Los SantosThe "wealthy" side of town containing Vinewood, Rodeo and Mulholland, known around the world as the offices, studios, shopping destinations and homes of the rich and famous. Rodeo (Beverly Hills) *Rodeo Drive (incorporated into Rodeo). *.Century Plaza Hotel *.St. Regis Los Angeles Hotel & Spa Mulholland (Hollywood Hills) and Richman (Bel Air) *.Stahl House (as the Mulholland Safehouse). *.Chemosphere *.Hollywood Sign (as the Vinewood Sign). *.Mulholland Drive (incorporated into Mulholland). Market (West Hollywood), Vinewood (Hollywood) and Temple (North Hollywood) #.Melrose Avenue #.El Capitan Theater (as the El Dritch Theatre, across the street from Cathay Theater). #.Randy's Donuts (as Jim's Sticky Ring). #4.Grauman's Chinese Theater (as the Cathay Theater). #Sunset Vine Tower #Figueroa Tower #Griffith Observatory # edit East Los Santos The "poor" side of the city, made up primarily of lower-class suburbs that are all subject to violent crime, marked by the Ballas-Grove Street War and the Tenpenny riots. Stations #*East Beach (Long Beach) and Playa del Seville (Playa del Ray) ##[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Forum_(Inglewood,_California) The Forum] (as the Los Santos Forum). #*East Los Santos (East Los Angeles) #*El Corona (El Sereno) and Little Mexico ##[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Union_Station_(Los_Angeles) Union Station] (as Unity Station). ##[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nickerson_Gardens,_Los_Angeles,_California Nickerson Gardens] ##[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twin_Towers_Correctional_Facility Twin Towers Correctional Facility] #*Ganton (Compton) and Idlewood (Inglewood) ##[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nickerson_Gardens,_Los_Angeles,_California Imperial Courts] (B-Dup's house) ##[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrine_Auditorium Shrine Auditorium] (as the Alhambra). ##[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chateau_Marmont_Hotel Jordan Downs ](crack house in Cleaning The Hood) #*Jefferson (Watts) and Glen Park (Echo Park) ##[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Watts_Towers Watts Towers] #*Las Colinas (Los Feliz) and Los Flores (Boyle Heights) #*Ocean Docks (Port of Los Angeles, San Pedro) ##[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminal_Island Terminal Island] (incorporated into Ocean Docks). ##[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vincent_Thomas_Bridge Vincent Thomas Bridge] (as the unnamed suspension bridge connecting the Ocean Docks island). #*Willowfield (Willowbrook) ##[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Los_Angeles_River Los Angeles River] (the sewer in Just Business) ##North Broadway Viaduct ##6th Street Bridge ## #*Unity Station (Union Station) #*Market Station (Wilshire/Western Station) Category:Places in San Andreas Category:Cities in San Andreas